Summertime
by RheaBay
Summary: LOTS OF SHIPS! I can't even think of them all right now, but they all have to do with the Weasley family. Didn't turn out at all how I planned, but I guess it's ok. It was initially supossed to be RonMione, but it grew. Please Review! Rating to be safe


****

**Summertime**

One-shot based on the song 'Summertime' by Kenny Chesney. A year after the War. And just to catch you up, the war only lasted seventh year. So...it was only a year long war...and obviously they won! Very fluffy...and I don't think you can finish reading this story without being happy! PS. There is a joke that was in the sixth book, and there is a comment regarding it in this fiction...see if you can find it!

Disclaimer: I don't anything, except the plot...HP characters belong to Joanne Katherine Rowling (AKA The worlds coolest, most fly genius ever!)and the lyrics to 'Summertime' belong to Kenny Chesney (AKA Worlds most AMAZING country singer!) And yes, I did mix up the lyrics a little. I put: first verse, first part of second verse, chorus, second part of second verse and then chorus, bridge, and chorus...PS. For those who want to sue me for this, there is a reason this is called a _dis_claimer...and anyone who didn't get that is way to dumb to being suing me...yeah didn't mean to _dis_ yall. That was just queer>

BEGIN!i!i!i

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were something. Harry, Hermione and Ron have been friends since they were eleven. Ginny, being Ron's little sister, as predictable, had to get together with her big brothers best friend...It's only natural. Ron and Hermione had it going for each other since day one. They fought with, laughed with, cried over, worried about and loved each other from the start. They were meant to be.

Summertime at the Burrow was the best time of the year. It was always happy, no matter the circumstances. Mrs. Weasley was always cooking, Mr. Weasley was always, either reading the newspaper, out in the yard with his kids, Harry and Hermione, in his shed with Muggle artifacts...or in the kitchen with Molly telling her how beautiful she looked with her hair swept up in a bun like she always wore it. Bill and Charlie were almost always at the Burrow, now. Bill had come with Fleur to spend a week there...they ended up staying for the whole summer, having Apperated to their house to get the rest of the belongings they would need for summer. Charlie had taken a break from Egypt and Romania, and, while back at the Burrow, finally decided to ask Alicia Spinnet out. He had dated her a while back while she was still in Hogwarts, but it didn't last long...they are now on the verge of engagement. Fred is going steady with Angelina Johnson, while George is going steady with Katie Bell...The four Quidditch players get on very, very well, and are in fact, going out almost every night. When they're not going out they're at the Burrow or Katie's and Angelina's shared flat in Hogsmeade...right next door to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Ron and Ginny...well, they were having the best summer of they're lives. They were with the ones the love. Ron had Hermione, and Ginny had Harry.

One fine summers morning, Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in the roomed they shared getting ready to go down to breakfast when a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Hold on a sec, were getting dressed." Ginny said.

"Alright, well, it's me, Harry," Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks of "Duh"-ness. Ginny would recognize Harry's voice anywhere, same with Hermione, they'd both know him for years.

"Just wanted to let you girls know that breakfast is ready, and Ron's already downstairs eating, so you might want to hurry before the food is all gone." The girls laughed and Harry smiled behind the door...he loved his girls. Hermione was like his sister and Ginny...was his true love.

(DOWNSTAIRS)

"Good morning, ya'll." Harry said brightly as he walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Harry, dear. Oh, too thin. You need to eat. Come on, come on, sit down." Mrs. Weasley commanded; she was always fussing over how thin he was. Truth be told, it was just in his genes to be thin. He remembered how his father looked in the pensieve a couple years back.

"Gudflblrurming, Arry. Dyuthooudtrydabahcon!" Ron said though a mouth full of food.

"Yeeeah, right, Ron. Try chewing, then swallowing then talking. Your not the best multi-tasker." Everyone muffled a little laugh. Ron shot him a mock-glare.

"Now, now. We all know he wouldn't be Ron without his mouth full of food, now would he? So don't judge him. Besides...It's cute." Hermione said, walking down the steps with Ginny.

"Yeah you'd think so wouldn't you Herm?" George said, in a lovey-dovey tone.

"He _is_ your boyfriend." Fred finished for George. Ron turned a bright red as Hermione sat down next to him, pecking him on the cheek as she did. Ginny doing the same as Hermione...Harry reacting the same as Ron.

"So, Arthur and I were thinking a picnic would be nice today! The tempature will be ninety-three, and we can drive down to the old swimming hole in Auther's red, muggle, Ford truck. How 'bout it?" Suggested Mrs. Weasley. Everyone shared their agreement and Mrs. Weasley (who enchanted the dishes to clean and put themselves away), Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia went to get ready, chatting happily as they proceeded up the stairs.

The girls came back down stairs fifteen minutes later. Molly and Fleur (who was seven months pregnant) were wearing sun dresses and sandals. Molly's, grass green with a tree/forest print and Fleur's, buttercup yellow with a floral print. The other girls were wearing tank tops with low rise old cutoff shorts, showing the hip bone and the tank cut just right to show a little bit of stomach, and the strings hanging off the shorts at just the right length on mid-thigh. They all drove to the swimming hole. Hermione wearing a white tank (with a not-so-white bra yeah...it was black), Ginny a light purple (again not-so-blended-to-shirt-color bra yeah...again, black), Katie a rich green, Angelina a bright yellow, and Alicia a light pink.

Ron got to drive ("Finally!" was his reaction) and he let Hermione sit in the seat beside him and Fleur beside Hermione. Harry, Ginny and Bill (due to his wife sitting in front of him) sat in the back in the cab. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Katie all sat in the bed of the truck.

"Hey! How about some music, you guys?" Bill yelled out to everyone in the bed.

"Yeah, sounds great!" "Oooh, good idea!" and so on, was the response.

"Country?" Bill yelled again...same response! They had be listening to country their _whole_ lives...why stop now?

Summertime is finally here  
That old ballpark, man, is back in gear  
Out on 49  
Man I can see the lights

"Oooh, I looooove this song!" Hermione and Ginny said, in unison.

"Then we shall listen to it!" Harry said.

"Harry," said Ginny, turning to him, "This is the perrrrfect song! Listen to the words!"

School's out and the nights roll in  
Man, just like a long lost friend  
You ain't seen in a while  
And can't help but smile

And it's two bare feet on the dashboard (Hermione's feet were coincidentally bare and on the dashboard)  
Young love and an old Ford (Everybody was young and in love...yes, Molly's and Authur's love was still young, even though they weren't...they were also in a Ford...)  
Cheap shades and a tattoo (Fleur had cheap shades...Harry has a Hippogriff on his chest Ginny pointed this out and everyone giggled...Ron has a PygmyPuff Hermione points this out and everyone burst out in fits of laughter and...who knows what Charlie has...Alicia, maybe?)  
And a Yoo-Hoo bottle on the floorboard (Too, true. Too, true...actually...it was a few Yoo-Hoo bottles...;D)

Perfect song on the radio (Yes, the perfect song)  
Sing along 'cause it's one we know (and they do)  
It's a smile, it's a kiss (Everyone's smiling everyone kisses)It's a sip of wine, it's summertime (there is wine...and it is summertime)  
Sweet summertime (sweet summertime)

So, they got to the swimming hole and everyone jumped out (with the exception of Fleur and Bill, who helped Fleur out) and went to set up the picnic area! All the boys jumped in, and Arthur, Bill, Fleur and Molly were the ones to _actually_ set up the picnic place. The other girls shimmied off them ol'cutoffs...Yeah, you guessed it. The boys hearts still skipped a beat.

Temperature says 93  
Down at the Deposit and Guarantee  
But that swimmin' hole  
It's nice and cold

Bikini bottoms underneath  
But the boys' hearts still skip a beat  
When them girls shimmy off  
Them old cutoffs  
And it's two bare feet on the dashboard  
Young love and an old Ford  
Cheap shades and a tattoo  
And a Yoo-Hoo bottle on the floorboard

Perfect song on the radio  
Sing along 'cause it's one we know  
It's a smile, it's a kiss  
It's a sip of wine, it's summertime  
Sweet summertime

"Molly, have you noticed," Arthur said to his wife sitting beside him, both watching their kids, Hermione and Harry playing in the water. Fleur and Bill playing footsie sitting side-by-side on the shore. The music in the truck was still on.

"The more things change  
The more they stay the same  
Don't matter how old you are  
When you know what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Yeah baby when you got

Two bare feet on the dashboard  
Young love and an old FordCheap shades and a tattoo  
And a Yoo-Hoo bottle rollin' on the floorboard

Perfect song on the radio  
Sing along 'cause it's one we know  
It's a smile, it's a kiss  
It's a sip of wine, it's summertime  
Sweet summertime"

Arthur sang to the song softly to his wife. Molly's eyes were tearing up and she smiled brightly at her husband. "You know, Arthur, I haven't been in this swimming hole in ages. What do you say we go in? Just for old times sake." "Molly, that sounds delightful." And everyone was in the swimming hole, splashing, swinging of the rope tied to a tree (Fred and George went off at the same time and landed on a log...of course, they had to go again...Angelina and Katie wouldn't have them any other way.) Charlie proposed to Alicia and she said yes! Everyone's happy. The wizarding world at peace...It's Summertime. Sweet Summertime.

A/N This didn't turn out anything like I wanted it to, but I hope it's ok. please R&R (Read and Review) no flames though, please. You can not like it, just please don't be mean.


End file.
